Senyum sang iblis
by Azzahradafi
Summary: "Aku akan menjadi temanmu" ujar bocah itu sambil tersenyum. Kau terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataannya untuk beberapa saat. "teman" katanya? /Iblis hanyalah bayangan yang dulunya merupakan seorang vampire/ hanya mencoba menggambarkan "sedikit" masa lalu Ashuramaru yang "mungkin" terjadi :3


Aku tidak memiliki apapun, Owari no Seraph dan segenap karakternya bukan punya ane :v ane hanya memiliki fanfic yang di tulis dengan tangan sendiri

Rated : T

Warning : Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), bagi yang ga baca manga atau Light Novel Owari no seraph, fanfic ini mungkin mengandung spoiler :v

Senyum sang Iblis

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti temanku!" ujar bocah berambut hitam itu kepadamu.

"Hahaha. Apa katamu? Apa kau sadar betapa naifnya dirimu itu kepada seorang iblis?" balasmu dengan nasa sarkastik yang tidak di tutup-tutupi.

"Aku tak peduli kau itu iblis atau semacamnya. Karena aku membutuhkanmu Asuramaru, jadilah temanku. Mari kita selamatkan Mikaela dan keluargaku bersama-sama."

Kau terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan ke teguhan bocah berambut hitam yang selama ini kau remehkan karena dia manusia.

"Lalu apa balasan yang akan ku dapat" ujarmu dengan nada menantang.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu" ujar bocah itu sambil tersenyum. Kau terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataannya untuk beberapa saat. _"teman" katanya?_

.

.

.

"aku akan menjadi temanmu"

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingamu, merdu bagai melodi yang manis semanis madu.

"Teman" jelas sekali kau meragukan prinsip itu. "Berteman" adalah suatu konsep yang asing bagimu. Tentu saja, aneh rasanya ada "seseorang" yang cukup bodoh untuk menawarkan dirinya untuk berteman dengan iblis seperti dirimu. Tapi hal itu baru saja terjadi. Beberapa jam yang lalu, datang seorang bocah yang dengan bodohnya berkata bahwa dirinya mau menjadi temanmu sebagai ganti jika kau mau meminjamkannya kekuatanmu. Heh, sungguh manusia sangat naïf, batin dirimu.

Tapi entah kenapa, hatimu senang saat mendengar kata "teman". Kau tertunduk, menatap lantai kosong di hadapanmu. Setelah sekian lama, mungkin tadi itu adalah saat pertama kalinya kau terlibat dalam subuah percakapan. Setelah bertahun-tahun tersegel, terisolasi dari dunia luar, merangkai hidup hanya untuk dirimu sendiri. Hanya ada kau, sunyi, dan rantai-rantai penyegel yang membelenggu, menjaga jika dirimu berusaha mengambil alih tubuh bocah itu.

Sebenarnya _mungkin_ semua itu tak masalah bagimu, kini kau adalah iblis, licik, dan haus akan darah. _Darah,_ cairan merah kental yang berasal dari tubuh manusia, kau menjilat bibirmu penuh nafsu. _Darah,_ sesuatu yang membuatmu selalu ingat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Vampire, benar, dulu kau adalah vampire. Saat menjadi iblis maupun saat kau masih menjadi vampire, kau memang tidak peduli dengan perasaan, hatimu seolah tumpul dan tertutup, tapi tidak saat kau bersama dengan _"dia"._ _"Dia"_ adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa membuatmu dapat tetap mempertahankan perasaanmu. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa di sebut sebagai "teman" dalam hidupmu. Gadis vampire mungil berambut pink dengan gaun hitam dan senyumnya yang manis. Krul Tepes, sang ratu, ratu yang membuatmu selalu ingat akan siapa dirimu dulu, Asura Tepes, itulah nama yang dia berikan padamu. Kau memejamkan kedua kelopak matamu, perlahan, ingatan masa lalu kembali terlukis jelas di memori otakmu.

" _Krul-sama, akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu yang bagus padamu!" seru dirimu sambil menarik lembut tangan gadis mungil yang menjabat sebagai ratu dan bangsawan tertinggi para vampire. Gadis kecil itu tidak banyak protes, dia mengikuti setiap langkahmu sembari tersenyum dan memamerkan gigi taring 'khas' nya. Kau dan sang ratu melompat dengan lincah ke atas sebuah bangunan bercat putih bergaya Victoria gothic yang elegan. Setelah sampai, tanganmu menyibak tirai putih yang menutupi pengelihatan._

" _Uwah! Indah sekali!" seru Krul kecil sambil bertepuk tangan, takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah bulan purnama bersinar sempurna menghiasi langit malam yang tampak kelabu, jutaan bintang bersinar bagai permata yang terhampar sejauh mata memandang._

" _Indah kan? Aku senang Krul-sama juga suka."_

" _Ne, Asura, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Krul-sama?" tanya Krul kecil dengan polos._

" _Kau kan ratu," ujarmu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bulan purnama._

" _Panggil aku Krul, kita kan teman."_

" _Teman?" ujarmu dengan sedikit terkejut._

" _Iya, mulai sekarang panggil aku Krul! Ini perintah," sahut Krul kecil sambil menyeringai._

 _Kau mengangguk. "Baik ratuku," ujarmu sambil membungkuk hormat kepadanya._

Kau membuka matamu. Kenangan yang bagus, batinmu. Ya, kehidupanmu saat itu hampir sempurna. Sampai pada suatu ketika, karena _"kejadian tertentu",_ kau berubah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, menjadi Iblis _. Iblis hanyalah bayangan yang dulunya merupakan seorang vampire_.

Para manusia itu menyegelmu dan memanfaatkan kekuatanmu. Cih, mungkin ini salah satu penyebab kau benci pada manusia. Makhluk tamak yang rela melakukan apapun untuk meraih hasrat gilanya.

Tapi … entah kenapa kali ini kau merasa berbeda.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu."

Kata-kata bocah itu kembali terngiang di telingamu. Kata-katanya mengalir dengan tulus, sorot matanya yang menunjukkan kebulatan tekad, entah kenapa berhasil meyakinkan dirimu.

"Teman huh?" gumam dirimu. Sudut bibirmu tertarik, mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil, senyum yang hangat dan tulus. Senyum yang hanya akan kau tunjukkan kepada sang ratu.

 _Yah, mungkin pada akhirnya kau mulai bisa menerima tawaran "pertemanan" yang di ajukan bocah itu padamu …._

END


End file.
